


Zomia

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the age of technological advancement one city rises to the top





	Zomia

"The future can hold gold to the bronze of the present we today are in the future" a voice booms spreading through the crowds.

Peoples cheers streach for miles, each city tower shakes with the noise, the undergrowth feel the beating of feet. 

"Today we are here to gift you! The people! The city's newest creation" the snip of a ribbon is heard silencing the crowd "TECHNO TOWER!" Cheers and screams are heard as to silver doors to a fifty story building slam open.


End file.
